Does he Love Me?
by starrychica82
Summary: A piece of HXH fluff. Does Hayate really love Himeno? A small cameo by a charater from anothere anime I really like. enjoy. Bunnies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is yet anouther one shot. H&H fluff.It takes place shortly after story. As always I don't own Pretear. I tell my self that every day and yet it always makes me sad. Anywho, on with the story.**

" STUPID, STUPID STUPID! Why is he such an idot!" Himeno broke yet anouther tile. Someone had pissed her off and that someone was Hayate. There were times he was soo nice, but then he would turn right around and push her away. Why did he have to run so hot and cold. Yayoi always said it was because he habored a deep love for her and that he was like the lonely wolf howling at the moon. Her father had writen his first novel in almost 15 years and based it on her and Hayate. It was titled " No Ordinary Love: A True Life Fairytale."and had sold over a million copies. Everyone at school knew it was based on her and her mysterious boyfriend. Thanks to Yayoi everyone believed Hayate was her boyfriend."Its so stupid. Why would he love me anyway?" She sighed and started to head back to the house. She was going to go shopping with her Natsue and Mawata and had to get ready to go.

Suddenly the road of light opened up and Hayate stepped out. He didn't see her at first and she thought about running and hiding so he wouldn't. That would be pointless since all the Knights could sense her. Then she noticed up head there was the american boy she had dated way back when she was in 6th grade. He could be the perfect distraction so she could ignore Hayate." Hey Solaman!" she called as she she got closer.

He glanced back and smiled. "Himeno" he said warmly. Soloman was really cute, tall with Blond hair and Green eyes. He always seemed to be wearing white but that was ok because he looked really good in it. " I had been wondering when I might see you again. How are things going?"

"Fine just Fine. How are your mom and sisters?" Himeno could feel Hayate getting closer. She was going to ignore him though. After all she didn't know where they stood. If he had any feelings he was going to have to own up to them. She was tired of waiting.

"Well Diva and Saya are getting ready to graduate and mom is little bit sad. Its the whole empty nest syndrome. First Diva and Saya and then I'll be graduateing in a year. You'll have to come by and see us if you have time." Solamn smiled teasingly "So I am to understand that your a celebraty now. Its to bad we arn't together. Maybe I could have been the hero in the story."

Himeno turned beet red. "Welll... you know my dad. He exagerates everything and ..." Himeno trailed off because she didn't now how to explain Hayate. She really couldn't say they were dateing or even a couple. _What is my relationship with Hayate,_ she wondered.

" So...Your not seeing anybody right now?" Soloman asked Himeno. He smiled charmingly. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? We always had fun and it would be good to hang out again."

"I-I" Himeno didn't know what to say. She did love Hayate even if he hadn't said it back to her. She liked Soloman but the whole time she would be thinking of Hayate. That wasn't fair to Soloman.

"Himeno!" Hayates voice broke through her thoughts. He was standing there the whole time. "_Oh no"_ Himeno thought_," did he hear_ _everything?"_

**Ok I am ending there...Hahahaha...Kudos to anyone who caught my reference to anouther anime series.There is only going to be one more chapter, I think. Not a very long story but I hope you have enjoyed it none the less. I also think I did a better job on spelling too. Yay me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter and there may be a third...Dammit! Italics are thoughts and if you don't like it I don't care. Oh I wish I were an oscar mayer weinner...**

" Hayate!" Himeno turned around and smiled at him like nothing was wrong. "Soloman this is my friend Hayate. Hayate this is my good friend Soloman." Hiemno could sense that Hayate was angry._' Well he has no right to be' _she thought. If he wanted to be with her then he could very well say so. Otherwise she was going to move on. Besides Soloman was really cute and charming.

"So Soloman when do you want to get together? I am busy all this week but next week..." Himeno could feel Haytae getting angrier by the miniute. Good. _'Say it Hayate..._' she thought. Before Soloman could say anything Hayate said " Himeno I need to talk to you. Like right now. Excuse us" Hayate grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. "Hey!" Himeno tried to keep up with Hayate put it was nearly impossiable. He was moving too fast.When they were nearly half a mile away Hayate finally stopped. Himeno was gasping for breath. "Hey... Hayate... whats the big id..." Hayate cut her off by kissing her. Himeno couldn't believe it. Hayate hadn't kissed her since after there battle with Fenrir. When he had awakened her like they were a prince and princess in some fairytale. _'Oh my god' _she thought. _' Hayate if you love me say it. I can feel it in your kiss and see it in your eyes. But I need to hear the words. Hayate..._' Hayate finally pulled back and Himeno could feel herself blushing furiously. If Hayates arms weren't still around her she might have fallen.

"Himeno." he said softly. Hayate was blushing to and it made her happy for some odd reason. Maybe he was finally going to say it. "Himeno I told you I had something to say to you and I vowed to myself I would tell you, but I'v been a coward. I'v let fear hold me back and now..." He stopped and took a deep breath. " And now I know I have to say it because there is something I fear more." Hiemeno was holding her breath. It felt like in this moment nothing existed except for her and Hayate. He smiled radiantly at her and her heart did a weird flip.Then he said it." Himeno I love you. Your still in high school so I can't ask you what I truely want to but..."He was cut off by Himeno throwing both arms around him and saying, " Hayate I love you too. I was afraid you didn't feel the same, that it was unrequieted like Takako's. Oh Hayate." Himeno leaned against him_."I'm so stupid'_ she thought as she started crying. Nothing could make her happier right now.

"Hey tulip head you didn't let me finish. I was going to ask you something very important." Hayate tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. She wiped the tears away and smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Will you-"

**Muhahahahahahahahah...CLFFY. Will there be a next chapter. That is for me to know and yall to find out.**


End file.
